In the context of road safety there is increasingly the need to furnish the drivers of motor vehicles with an aid that will enable timely detection of a condition of potential collision between the motor vehicle and a road “obstacle” so as to warn the driver himself of a state of danger.
It is helpful to be able to signal in advance to the driver a condition of potential head-on collision between the motor vehicle and obstacles present along the road travelled along by the motor vehicle itself such as, for example, pedestrians, and/or cyclists, and/or motorcyclists, and/or motor vehicles, or any other object/element present on the road.
For this purpose numerous efforts have been made in the last few years in the automobile sector to identify apparatuses for detection of possible head-on collision of the motor vehicle with other road obstacles, but there still remains much to be done.